


/ˈraNGkər/

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AND A SWIFT KICK TO THE GODDAMN FACE!, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angsty November, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, GOD!, He doesn't know, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hux doesn't know how to love guys, Hux is Not Nice, Hux is sort of based off of me tbh, I can be a real bitch when I wanna be, I feel like this is one of the closest times I've gotten to writing their characters!, IVE BEEN WRITING FICS ALL DAY AND I CAN'T STAPH!!!, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, November Angst, November Fanfiction Challenge, im so fucking stupid! I FORGOT TO TAG THE CHARACTERS AND RELATIONSHIP, isn't that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: "Hux, I...""I love you."Hux snorted, "I am aware.""...do you love me?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> ran·cor  
> bitterness or resentfulness, especially when long-standing.

"Hux, I..."  
"I love you."  
Hux snorted, "I am aware."  
"...do you love me?"

"Love?" Hux considered Ren, and walked behind him. He wrapped his arms around Kylo's arms, and nuzzled against his shoulder. Kylo felt warm. Kylo felt secure. Kylo felt... loved. 

"Why on earth, do you think I could possibly love you, Ren?" Hux said, deceptively sweet against Kylo's neck. He slid his hands up and down Kylo's toned body. 

Desperation and panic settled into Kylo's core. 

"I.. I thought you did. We spend all this time together-"

"Fucking. We fuck Ren. That's it. There's nothing else." Hux unwrapped his arms from Kylo and continued getting ready for his day. 

Kylo turned sharply towards Hux and threw his fist down on the bathroom counter. Hux didn't flinch, didn't even glance in his direction. 

"How could you say that to me?! I love you, Hux! I take care of you! I make love to you! I support, and listen to you!" Hux continued washing his face, completely ignoring Kylo. 

"LISTEN TO ME," Kylo shrieked, he grabbed Hux's arm and forcibly turned his body so that he'd look at him. 

Hux scowled. 

"I. Don't. Love. You. Never have, never will. I don't even like you Ren. I despise you. You are like a tick, an annoying tick that I must scratch every once in awhile. By scratch I mean fuck. We don't "make love" Ren! I have no idea where your fucked up head came up with that notion. You think people like me got to where I am by wearing my feelings on my sleeve? Ha!" Hux snatched his arm back away from Kylo and turned towards his bathroom mirror.

"Have some self pride in yourself Ren, grow up. Stop depending on the emotions of clueless and disposable human beings. Including yourself." Hux rinsed his face off, and toweled himself off. He walked out of the refresher, and Kylo heard the distinct sound of boots being slid on. 

"I expect you out of my quarters in 45 minutes Ren." Hux called out before Kylo could hear his doors hiss open. 

Kylo sat on the floor of the bathroom, and wrapped his arms around himself, choosing to ignore the ringing in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, a hardcore Kylux shipper writing pure angst..  
> Haha come yell at me on tumblr [(Oforlikelalune)](http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com)


End file.
